Yashiha
}} Yashiha (野心派, School of Ambition) is a martial art developed to make the most effective use of Haki. Although it is a powerful style on its own, it's power massively increases upon being used in conjunction with . Yashiha is an old school of martial arts, which was developed and based around the most effective use of the two most common Colours of , and . It focuses on quick, direct blows, that often fall upon the opponent in rapid succession so that they don't have time to react, let alone counter attack. It is said that usage of this style strengthens one's , and vice versa. The philosophy of this style is to draw power from the very same place that draws its own power, the ambition of a user. For this reason the overall strength of this style is dependant upon the will of the user. This can prove both a curse and a blessing which leads some practitioners to liken the style as fickle; it will grant power to achieve a goal, but once this goal is achieved it will leave the user practically powerless. This is not to say that the power is weak without a definite goal. What is defined as a "goal" can be anything, even something that is considered impossible or ludicrous, temporary or permanent. The actual goal is irrelevant, and its validity plays no role in the strength of the style. Instead the power that can be drawn from this martial art is dependant on how badly the user wants to achieve their goal. Use of this style affords the user's Haki of any Colour increased strength, raising the amount of damage that their Busoshoku can endure and deliver. At higher levels of mastery, the user is taught that the use of Busoshoku Haki is a defensive one, to block oneself from external forces. It is effectively the opposite of Kenbunshokuu Haki. In Busoshoku the user draws their spiritual energy into themselves to shelter their body with, whereas with Kenbunshoku the user reaches out with their spiritual energy to sense others, hence why Kenbunshoku only works on animate objects that possess Haki themselves and not on random phenomena. The use of Yashiha can make it easier to both extend and contract the practitioners Haki, giving them a stronger Busoshku and a more sensitive Kenbunshoku. User's may therefore develop the more advanced application sof both of these Colours such as the ability to coat their entire body with the obsidian black of the Armament Colour and the ability of empathy, which allows the user to reach out to other beings and feel their emotions, with Kenbunshoku. The base strength of the user's Haki is also increased. As a whole the style is used to deliver rapid blows, usually punches, down the foreline of the body towards the centre of the opponents body to ensure the maximum transmission of force to the opponent. Through the use of Busoshoku Haki large amounts of force can be easily applied, allowing the user to focus on the speed at which their punches are delivered to overwhelm the opponent with fast, strong blows. It has few long-range attacks, such as kicks, and its practitioners tend to engage in close range combat with punches that can be delivered at close range. As such, their attacks rarely stray out of their personal circle, which is enclosed by a circular boundary which extends an arm length in every direction. In order to reach targets outside of the circle, footwork is used. This is rather laughable concept on the face of it. Many users throughout the world have mastered the art which allows users to move so quickly that they seemingly vanish from plain sight, appearing as a faintly visible blur as they travel. In addition, some have even used another art, , which allows them to jump off air. The idea of using ordinary footwork in an attempt to counteract such blinding agility and speed seems futile. And yet that is what practitioners of Yashiha do. They practice and train with relatively normal equipment and drills, body placement, evasion, side steps, all training that anyone could do. They master ordinary principles, shifting of balance, timing, fleetness of step. All of these cumulate to form a fast and agile human. However, when it comes to the it is debatable whether or not many of the foes one encounters there even count as human at all. So, when actually dealing with fast opponents, they use a little boost. A shred, a sliver, the tiniest hint of Busoshoku Haki directed towards the feet. Forming an imperceptible armour around their extremities which grants them momentarily enhanced strength. However even this would not be enough to outspeed an opponent who is proficient in Soru. Which is why practitioners don't try to. The basis of vanishing speed lies not in speed, but acceleration, defined as the maximum velocity minus the starting velocity divided by time. Normal humans can accomplish this to a degree. A single unexpected blow from a hand can reach 16 metres per second per second, faster than almost any machine. Of course this is just a single limb, but it is still effective in demonstrating our potential for extreme speed. So, from a resting stance, the footwork of a Yashiha user alone can be sufficient to disorientate and opponent slightly, but, combined with the pulse of Armament Haki, the acceleration is unbelievable. It is nessecery to master footwork so that when this method is used the internal organs do not rupture. It is to such an extent that even the vanishing speed of Soru masters is exceeded, appearing to a bystander as if the user had always been in their new location. Most times the shift causes an afterimage which maintains a semblance of life until the opponent has been struck, as the brain of the opponent simply cannot comprehend the speed of their movements. Combined with the users enhanced Kenbunshoku Haki, a practitioner of Yashiha is very capable of dealing with high speed threats, both reacting and avoiding them at speeds so impressive it leaves even those of the famed momentarily confused.